


Hinata Regrets

by tenshi_noakari



Series: Feelings [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Endgame Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi_noakari/pseuds/tenshi_noakari
Summary: The sun tells some of his regrets...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203410
Kudos: 60





	Hinata Regrets

It may not look like it, but the sun regrets lot of things in his life. 

Hinata regrets not knowing volleyball sooner... not until he saw the little giant accidentally on screen that fateful day. So he pushed himself to his very limit just to start reaching for that ace figure. 

Hinata regrets his first loss during middle school. As much as he wanted to stay on the court, he can't. Not when he losses to this genius guy who takes volleyball seriously and loves volleyball as much as he do 

Hinata regrets fighting with his king that time. A real fight not the playful fight they had from time to time. Being away from his king kinda put him in a foul mood but he set it aside to play and improved in the sports he loves. (because he knows he had to be better if he wants to stay on the court..if he wants to stay beside his beloved king) 

Hinata regrets not realizing his feelings for the king earlier. He likes seeing his king's rare smiles. He likes being close to him. He likes fighting (flirting) with his king. Most of all, he loves playing volleyball with his king. 

Hinata regrets looking at the moon that time when the king officially became his. He saw the sadness in those eyes behind the glasses but the moon smiles at them, smiles at his king who still hugging him before going out of the gym 

Hinata regrets not pouring all his love for the king in that blissful times that they were happy. Together. Nothing changes except for frequent I love yous or kisses they shared and Hinata loves all the moment they had so much. 

Hinata regrets looking away from his king when a blinding light came to his view that day.  
The sun really loved his king. So much. But what is with this blinding light snatching his focus away from his king. 

"I'm gonna toss to you one day" 

Hinata regrets hearing those words from that man but his heart says otherwise. 

Hinata regrets seeing the forced smile on the king's face when he decided to end their relationship that day. He wanted to punch himself for causing that overwhelming sadness to appear on his setter's face. He attempted to hug the king for the last time but the king shied away telling him to stay away for awhile. Hinata regrets ending their relationship but he knows that the more he prolongs it, the more the king will be hurt. 

Hinata regrets being the reason why their group camaderie became strained. Yachi and Yamaguchi were torn about the situation. He knew it was so hard for the two to continue acting like nothing's wrong but he was thankful to them nonetheless. The king still chose not to interact with him outside of practice (it greatly affected their combo attacks) ..he also gave him the spaced he needed. And Hinata also thinks he deserved the silent treatment from the moon as well. He knew the king was as much as important to the moon as he is to him. 

Hinata regrets seeing Tobio crumbles that day. He saw him alone at the rooftop crying his heart out. Whispering his name... Hinata wanted to hug Tobio there and then but he knows he can't. Not when he's the reason for those tears. Not when he knows he has no right to comfort the king. Not when he saw Tsukishima silently went to the king's side, just letting him cry. 

Hinata regrets how their relationship cannot be mended as how it was before. Even when the king told him they're already okay, he can't helped but feel the distance the setter put between them. 

Hinata regrets seeing how close the moon and his king became little by little. There's no real heat when they're fighting, there's a fondness in their teasing, there's a small smiles when the others was not looking, there's a lingering stare everytime the other looks away... and there's a little bit of flirting here and there. Hinata can't helped but feel a little jealousy when he saw them...but there's a small voice in his head telling him that he has no right to feel that way and that its all his fault.... and he knew that voice was right 

Hinata regrets how he was blinded by the passing light and that he just realized that he still wanted to shine for his king. But he knows he's already too late when he saw how the king smiles, laughs and cares for the moon. Its like he's seeing a scene from before but with the role of the moon and the sun reversed in the king's life. 

Hinata regrets (a little) embracing the king before he leaves. Its just a sudden embrace, a sudden touch meant as a farewell to a friend but with that embrace, Hinata realized what a fool he was for letting his king go. 

Hinata regrets going back to their small town that day. He wanted to be prepared before he saw his old teammates again. But fate really wanted him to suffer, isn't it? He just stumble upon the king and the moon, smiling when they saw him. But Hinata's eyes stared at their intertwined finger... at the ring situated at the king's ring finger. He walked up to them and have a little catch up with their lives..  
Hinata went home with an envelope in his hand. An invitation to the king's wedding to his moon. He cried his heart out that night. How much he wanted to bring the time back before he became stupid... before he makes the most regretful thing in his life...before he let his king go. 

Hinata regrets lots of things but separating from his king is what he regrets the most in his life.


End file.
